


Family Ties.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [13]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Kinky sex, M/M, Swearing, Wizards, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt AU: Witches/Wizards for Glam bingo, family for Dark bingo and handcuffs for Kinkbingo. It's time for Tommy to meet the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> My first Wizard fic.

Meeting the family can be a hard part of any relationship, but when you come from an old school magical family and your boyfriend isn't a Wizard? Well it makes things harder. They weren't happy when Adam told them, weren't happy when he told them Tommy knew what he was. But his family had agreed to meet Tommy and give him a chance. It's not like his family are snobs, but they don't think a normal guy will be able to deal with being with a not so normal guy. He loves his family and he knows if he stays with Tommy against their wishes, he will lose them, but he loves Tommy too, can't lose him and Tommy hasn't asked him to choose, has agreed to come and try and win them over.

　

When they arrive at his childhood home Neil his younger brother is waiting on the porch. He stands up when he sees them, looking Tommy over slowly and Adam holds his breath.

　

"You’re the normal guy?" Neil asked.

　

"I wouldn't say normal," Adam mutters and Tommy elbows him in the ribs. He sees Neil's lips twitch and a second later, he's laughing loudly.

　

"Okay, I like him, he's not afraid to put your diva ass in its place," Neil smirks.

　

"I'm not a diva," Adam huffs.

　

"You kind of are, but I can handle it," Tommy says with a smile and Adam tugs Tommy in under his arm. He loves this man, and he hopes his family can see that and that it'll be enough to change their opinion about him dating a man who isn't a wizard. 

　

Neil leads the way into the house, talking to Tommy and all but ignoring Adam. He can be such a little shit sometimes, but Adam can let it drop this time, because Neil is never that nice to his boyfriends, but Tommy seems to have won him over easily. He knows when his brother is being fake with people and he can see that isn't the case now. Neil really likes Tommy, but then they do both have the same sarcastic sense of humor. One family member down, two to go.

　

His Mom and Dad are sat down on the same couch but when Adam walks into the room they get up and come and hug him. They both shakes Tommy's hand, looking him over, the nail polish, the eye liner, the leather jacket and boots. Tommy's a little rocker, but Adam knows his parents aren’t judgmental about stuff like that, certainly not the makeup, they got used to it on Adam a long time ago.

　

"So Mom, Dad, this is Tommy," Adam says brightly, he really hopes his family can get used to the idea of him being with a man who isn't a wizard. His family means so much to him, but so does Tommy and he's not sure his parents will be won over as easily as Neil. His brother cares about him, sure, but he also gets that Adam is old enough to know what he's doing when it comes to dating. His parents however still think he's a child and that he might not know what is best for him; family seems to equal drama. 

　

"Hello Tommy, now I have to get this out of the way. How does your family feel about you dating a wizard, do they know?" His Mom asks.

　

"Mom!" Adam hisses.

　

"What? I want to know, you shouldn't have to hide it from his family, it wouldn't be right," Leila huffs.

　

"My family knows, they love Adam and they’re cool with the wizard thing, they have lots of witch and wizard friends, they’re not prejudice," Tommy shrugs, clearly not bothered by the interrogation.

　

"So they've met Adam?" His Dad asks.

　

"A few times, they like him, they know he's a good guy," Tommy says simply and Adam had gotten lucky, getting on with Tommy's family had been easy. They seemed to like him right away.

　

"His family’sreally supportive," Adam says pointedly.

　

"Adam, don't be like that, we just want you to be with someone who won't ask you to change, give up your heritage, your family," Eber says firmly.

　

"Tommy has never asked me to change or hide, he hasn't asked me to give up my magic or my family and I know he never would, he loves me." Adam has never been as sure about a man as he is Tommy.

　

"I would never ask Adam to change, I love him, so much, he's my everything, a part of my family," Tommy says and Adam takes his hand, because he is so glad that Tommy is willing to say that in front of his family, it shows just how much Tommy cares about him.

　

"I can see that you do really care about Adam. I'm glad, now let me go get dinner ready. Neil, set the table," Leila orders and Adam tries not to let out a relieved sigh, because he didn't even think they would get to this point. He thought they would end up leaving before they even got to have a family meal, not with his family, not like they had with Tommy's.

　

"Why doesn't Adam have to do it?" Neil asks.

　

"Adam is a guest, you live here," his Mom says with a smile and Neil gets up, looking a lot like he's sulking. Adam has to hold in the urge to poke his tongue out at his brother. He's a grown up and that is not how adults behave, at least when they are sober.

　

"So what do you do for a living, Tommy?" Eber asks and Adam knows things have stopped being about them being a wizard and witch family, now it's just a family meeting their son’s partner for the first time. 

　

They talk about work, school, Tommy's family a little and how Tommy and Adam met. Which had been through Brad. He'd fixed them up together and Adam couldn't be more thankful because Tommy is so perfect for him. Soon they are all seated around one table ready to eat a nice family meal together. He's not had a family meal in a while and it's nice, to be around his family and to get to catch up with them but have Tommy as a part of that. He's had boyfriends who knew what he was and what his family were and Brad was a wizard, but he's never had a normal non-magical boyfriend seem as comfortable around his family.

　

When his Mom asks them to stay the night Adam looks at Tommy, wanting them to decide together, because he doesn't want to say yes if Tommy isn't comfortable with staying with his family. So he doesn't say yes till Tommy nods faintly. 

　

"We'd love to," Adam smiles and for a while he loses Tommy to Neil for a little while, he'd rescue his boyfriend, but he seems happy to watch whatever sports thing it is that Neil has on the TV. So Adam helps with the dishes and he can tell by the way his family is smiling that they approve of Tommy, even though he's not a wizard. People are born wizards, so Tommy can't train to become one, but he does learn as much as he can, trying to understand more. He's considerate like that, he actively tries to learn what life is like for Adam as a wizard.

　

He doesn't think he has ever brought a boyfriend into his childhood bedroom. He's not sure why his parents keep it how he left it, but he kind of wants Tommy to see what the bedroom of a teenage wizard looks like.

　

"Harry Potter lied, this isn't a cupboard under the stairs," Tommy says, smirking.

　

"I told you that book wasn't real and you didn't even read it properly. You only read it because you saw a Facebook group about reading it and changing the word wand to willy, you only read it to do that," Adam points out as Tommy starts poking around. Adam lets him explore and when Tommy finds something that makes Adam very grateful that his Mom didn't look through his stuff, because what Tommy has found is a pair of handcuffs. 

　

"Kinky shit, we should use these," Tommy says with a wicked grin.

　

"You want to have kinky sex with my family in the house?" Adam asks.

　

"We've had sex in my parent’s house," Tommy shrugs.

　

"Not involving handcuff," Adam says firmly.

　

"So if I asked you to strip naked, cuff yourself to the bed so I can ride you, you would say no?" Tommy asks cheekily.

　

"You’re not playing fair," Adam groans as he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

　

"Put that spell up you used before, the one that stops people from hearing us," Tommy suggests and Adam does one better, stopping sound from leaving the room and putting a magic lock on the door, so that there is no chance of his family walking in on this. He gets naked and lies down on his single bed, his feet hanging over the edge a little. 

　

He watches Tommy undress, come to straddle him and it still takes Adam's breath away, pretty face, stark horror tattoos, slight body, he looks good, so good. Adam can't keep his eyes off him.Hehardly even notices Tommy moving his hands up to use the handcuffs to the bed’s head board. Adam feels the cool metal against his skin and he knows he'll have to be careful not to hurt his wrists. He regrets losing his hands to the cuffs when Tommy stretches to get the lube that had been in Adam's bag. Tommy takes the lube and, up on his knees, he starts opening himself up and Adam wishes that it was his fingers pushing into Tommy. But the handcuffs mean that the only one prepping Tommy, is Tommy.

　

"I can't believe we are doing this with my family in the house, but I don't think I could ever regret saying yes. You look so amazing baby. I want to touch you," Adam says, eyes glued to the spot where Tommy's fingers are working in and out of his body. When he looks up at Tommy's face all he can see is pleasure and it is beautiful.

　

"Don't use magic to undo the cuffs," Tommy asks him.

　

"I won't," Adam has to force the words out. He's so turned on he can hardly even breathe.

　

"Promise?" Tommy asks, swapping lube for a condom, rolling it over Adam's hard cock before using the lube still on his hands to slick it up more.

　

"I promise," Adam says firmly. He uses magic all the time, but he doesn't really use it in bed with Tommy.

　

Tommy lifts up and then starts rolling his hips down, taking Adam in and he can see the look on Tommy's face, the pleasure. He loves seeing that look on Tommy's face, he loves that they can make each other feel this way, it’s its own kind of magic.

　

Adam rocks his hips up into Tommy, helping as much as he can, but Tommy is clearly running the show and Adam couldn't be happier to hand over the reins, let Tommy work himself on Adam's cock. Adam can't stop moaning, so glad he used a spell so his family won't hear how loud he is as Tommy rides him. He likes the handcuffs, but he wishes it could be his hand on Tommy's cock, but Tommy doesn't seem to mind, moaning, his hips working hard and fast, his hand moving to the same pace as they both get closer and closer to the edge. 

　

"I love you so much," Tommy gasps out and Adam's hands tug against the handcuffs before he remembers they are there. He wants them gone, he wants to touch Tommy, but he promised no magic, not right now, so he just moves his hips a little faster.

　

"I love you, too," And he does, so much and it doesn't matter to him one bit that Tommy isn't a wizard, he doesn't need to be. He's already perfect without anything like that. He knows some people think like should stay with like, but Adam doesn't believe that. 

　

"So close," Tommy pants and Adam can feel the bite of the handcuffs. He's going to end up with bruises, but he doesn't care, he doesn't mind a few bruises when the sex is this good. 

　

Tommy comes with a moan so loud Adam worries that the spell won't cover it, but right now he really doesn't care if his family hears this because Tommy coming over his own hand, face flushed with orgasm is the most beautiful thing in the world and hearing him is just as amazing. Tommy tightens around him, ass clenching around his cock as Tommy's hand comes down to rest on his chest, come smearing into Adam's skin as Tommy drops down to kiss him, warm and sloppy, nipping at Adam's lip and that is it, he can't hold on any longer, his orgasm rushing through him and he can't stop pulling against the handcuffs and the next thing he knows they are gone. His wrists free and he wraps his arms around Tommy, holding him close for a long time. 

　

When they finally pull apart, Adam deals with the condom and taking the spells down while Tommy hides the lube packet and puts the handcuffs in Adam's bag. He's not sure if Tommy is planning to use them again or if he just doesn't want to risk Adam's family finding them. They clean up a little and get into bed, cuddling close in the small space, Tommy's body laying half on top of Adam.

　

"So, you like my family?" Adam asks.

　

"Yeah, and they like me better than I thought they would, right?" Tommy says, looking hopeful.

　

"They like you. I think you proved that not all non-wizards want wizards to hide their powers," Adam smiles.

　

"I would never ask you to change who you are," Tommy tells him firmly.

　

"I know, I wouldn't ask you to change either," Adam says, brushing Tommy's hair off of his face. He loves this man so much and he is so glad that he fits in with his family.

　

Tommy falls asleep first, which doesn't happen often so Adam takes the chance to watch. He would give up his powers for this man, but he knows he will never ask Adam to do that. He doesn't know what he would have done if his family had made him choose, but he doesn't think it'll be a choice he ever has to make. He has his family, he has his magic and he has Tommy. He has everything he could ask for and he knows he’s a very lucky man to have it all, so he will never take it for granted, because he's seen how easily things can be lost and he doesn't plan to lose anything.

　

The End.


End file.
